


Happy 70th Birthday, Richard Dean Anderson

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Richard Dean Anderson - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Gen, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Kudos: 6





	Happy 70th Birthday, Richard Dean Anderson

RDA turned 70 on January 23, 2020.


End file.
